


One Cloudy Night

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus appreciates discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cloudy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 7 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Sinistra: stars, tower, romance_.

One night, Severus found Professor Sinistra on the Astronomy Tower and took a sharp breath to see her with her hair down.

 _It's as though she walked straight out of a romance_.

Aurora turned. "Good evening, Severus."

Severus exhaled slowly. "Are you looking for your namesake amongst Ophiuchus' stars?"

She smiled. "It's a bit too cloudy for that, but I wouldn't mind some company."

Encouraged, Severus joined her.

"Are _you_ looking for company?" Aurora asked, sliding a hand into his.

"What . . . what sort of company?"

Aurora squeezed his hand and turned her face up to his. "Discreet company, of course."


End file.
